Wishes
by the.idiot.xD
Summary: Jasper and Alice have been friends since they could remember. Unfortunately, Alice saw him much as more than a friend, but Jasper had someone else. She wished that Jasper could one day see her differently. Human JALICE. BAD SUMMARY, I KNOW
1. Realization

**~ Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or its characters. Thank Stephanie Meyer for that. ~**

_POV: 3__rd__ person omniscient_

_**Realization**_

Today was just like any other day. It was Sunday and Alice was on her laptop talking through AIM with her best friend, Jasper. They live a few blocks apart from each other and had been friends since the start of elementary school. They had been together throughout elementary school, junior high school, high school, and are now attending their last year in the same university. Others have mistaken them for a couple for as long as they both could remember. Both were bored at home and tried to entertain each other but to no avail. In a desperate attempt to do something, Jasper suggested in going to shoot pool. Alice quickly agreed to go and got dressed.

A few minutes later, Alice heard the honking of car horns outside her door. It was Jasper so Alice took one more look in the mirror and took off for the stairs. Once she looked her front door, Alice happily skipped to the car and got into the passenger seat. Jasper chuckled at her ever-present childish nature even though she was 21 and took off. During the ride, Alice noticed that Jasper was driving the opposite way.

"You're going the wrong way. The pool house is in the opposite direction," Alice stated, "Are you having memory lose already?

Jasper looked at Alice and then quickly brought his eyes back to the road, "Oh yea, I forgot to tell you. I invited Maria as well," he said with a chuckle from Alice's comment.

The only word that came out of Alice's mouth was "Oh," and turned to look though the side window. Maria has been Jasper's girlfriend since their second year at college. Alice didn't like her very much for her condescending nature, but as a friend, she kept her mouth shut. She also kept quiet about the feelings she had for Jasper since the end of junior high school. Hormones raged at that time and contact with boys no longer seemed disgusting to girls and vice versa. She had contemplated on whether she should tell him, fearing it would ruin their long-time friendship. With the appearance of Maria, it was just another reason for Alice to keep quiet. Jasper had never shown any signs of liking her so she just accepted being his best friend.

When they finally arrived at Maria's house, Jasper got out and walked to the door to ring the bell. Alice looked on from inside the car as Maria hugged and kissed Jasper as she finally opened the door. Alice couldn't help but cringe at the sight. As Jasper and Maria started to walk back to the car, Alice looked away immediately. When they finally got to the car, Jasper got into the driver's seat but Maria was outside still. She had her arms crossed and shot a nasty look at Alice. Alice turned towards Jasper with a confused look.

"She likes to sit in the passenger seat," Jasper stated, "_Only_ in the passenger seat." Alice gave him this annoyed look on her face. Jasper continued, "I'm sorry. Can you sit in the back? I don't want her to be mad at me. You know how she can be. Please." Alice didn't want to but Alice didn't want to displease Jasper or his "Highness". Alice sighed and opened to the door to let Maria have the seat. Once both of them were in the car, Maria let out a little chuckle. "Everyone who's anyone knows this is my seat." Alice caught Jasper looking at her through the rear-view mirror with an "I'm sorry" look on his face. Alice sighed and let Maria off for her remark.

Once they got to the pool house, they played four games. Afterwards they decided to take a small break. During the break, Alice turned towards the couple. They were happily flirting with each other as usually. It was too much PDA for her taste yet Alice couldn't stop looking at them. They were in their own little world and she was rendered invisible. Maybe in this lifetime, they aren't supposed to end up together.

After a few minutes of staring, Alice noticed a figure approaching her. She turned toward it and found a tall guy standing in front of her. "Hi, my name is James. You caught my attention when you came through the door. I found myself unable to take my eyes off of you," he stated. Alice didn't know how to respond except blush. Thinking of a way to break the silence, Alice's natural reflex was to introduce herself.

At the corner of Jasper's eyes, he spotted Alice talking to someone. He asked himself if he was her friend. Jasper dismissed the thought when he realized he knew all of her friends and he was definitely not one of them. Maria was talking to him but he couldn't take his attention off of Alice and the new guy. Something within him suddenly started turning. Jasper couldn't decipher what he was feeling. After taking a few seconds to scan a list of emotions, he finally concluded he was jealous. Jasper was confused as to why he felt that way suddenly. Alice was his friend since childhood, nothing more…_right_?

"I was wondering," James proposed, "do you want to get a drink with me at the bar?" Alice looked towards Jasper, who quickly turned away, to see that they were doing their own thing. She turned back to James and replied, "I would love to." After a few minutes of talking about random things, James asked her another question, "Since your friends are busy with each other and don't want to be interrupted, I thought you might like a ride home later." Alice turned her head slightly towards Jasper and then back to James. She and Jasper were just friends, always have and always will be, nothing more. Alice gave a little smile and a nod.

All the while James and Alice were chatting, Jasper couldn't help but constantly glance over at them. He was getting more jealous by the minute. Jasper didn't know the guy personally but he already didn't like him. He gave off this bad vibe but disregarded it. Who was he to judge someone? Alice knew how Maria was and let it slide. He should be able to do that with Alice's new…_friend_. When he and Maria started playing again, Jasper couldn't shake off the jealous and angry feelings; thus, performed badly in the games. Maria criticized his playing but Jasper could really care less at this point.

When Alice was ready to leave, she informed James to stay at the bar so she can tell her friends that she was leaving. Alice walked towards the couple and informed them that she wanted to go home. She reassured Jasper that James politely offered to give her a ride. "Have fun you lovebirds" she finally stated with a hint of sadness as she turned and walked towards James to leave. At this moment, everything clicked in Jasper's head. He had feelings for Alice and now it's too late.

Maria was talking to him but Jasper's eyes followed Alice as she headed out the door. Jasper refocused when Maria hit him on the arm. "Are you listening to me? Do you want to play another game?" she asked with an annoyed expression. Jasper shook his head. He then felt Maria coming closer towards him. "Well we can make out at my place. My parents aren't home," she said seductively as she leaned closer and closer to Jasper. Jasper, as a reflex, grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away, creating space between them. Maria gave him a confused and annoyed look, waiting for Jasper's explanation for his actions. "Umm," he started out, "Let's go. I'll drop you off and I'm just going to head home. I'm not in the mood for anything right now." Maria heaved an annoyed sigh and stubbornly followed Jasper out.


	2. The Next Day

_**The Next Day**_

The alarm clock on Jasper's table now turns 8:15 AM.

_::BEEP BEEP::_

Jasper reached out from under his covers and hit the snooze button on his alarm, albeit sluggishly. He slowly pulled off his blanket and stood up. He lets out a loud yawn and walks into the bathroom. He turns on the faucet, grabs his toothbrush, squirts toothpaste onto it and starts brushing. When he finishes, he rinses his mouth and stares into the mirror. He can finally see it clearly now after all these years. How could he be that slow? The one he _loves_ has been with him all this time! He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw_. Who was that guy? I don't have a good feeling about him. She should be with someone like me. But…I might have realized it too late_, he thought_._ No… Jasper opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He reassured himself that it was nothing and got ready to go to school. Jasper ran out of the house and drove to pick up Alice as he always did. When he arrived, Jasper honked, signaling he was here.

Minutes later, the door popped open and out came Alice. She was wearing a white and grey stripped dress with a grey cardigan and white flats. Jasper couldn't stop staring at her as she made her way to the car. "You look…beautiful today. I mean…you look nice all the time not just today," he said smiling. Alice giggled at his dorky behavior as she came closer to the car. "Thanks. Are you okay? You seem weird." Jasper gave her a fake smile, "I'm fine," he said as she entered the backseat. Jasper turned around and gave her a confused look. What Alice said next hit a nail in his head. "That's Maria's seat, remember. Like she said, everyone who's anyone knows it is her seat," Alice said as she pointed at the passenger seat, rolling her eyes. Jasper nodded and turned to face the front. _Maria._ He totally forgot about her, his own girlfriend. Jasper snapped out of his thoughts and started to drive when Alice stated they were going to be late for their 10:00 AM class if they didn't leave now to pick up Maria. Throughout the rest of car ride, they didn't speak one word to each other.

Jasper's first class was without Alice. As much as he liked history and listening to lectures about the Confederate Army, Jasper just couldn't pay attention. Jasper sighed and got lost in his thoughts. _What should I do? Alice has always been my best friend. She must see me as a friend only. I can't just go up and ask her out. What am I going to do about Maria? I can't just break up with her…right? _All these questions were driving him crazy. "Mr. Whitlock." The voice of someone calling his name brought him out of his thoughts. "!" Jasper turned his head to his history professor, "Please pay attention even though you'll be graduating in a couple of days now." Jasper nodded, "I'm sorry sir." Moments later, the bell rang. Jasper quickly packed his things and headed to the cafeteria. He had his breaks with Alice.

Alice was sitting in the cafeteria looking through photos of her and Jasper through the years on her laptop. She smiled as she looked at how young they looked back then. _He always looked so handsome_, she thought to herself. She suddenly had an inkling that Jasper was coming so she quickly closed the folder. Seconds later, Jasper arrived and sat down next to her. Jasper let out a loud sigh. "How was your history class? You seem out of it", Alice asked. Jasper chuckled, "I don't know really. I didn't pay much attention. I had too many things…on my mind." Alice nodded at Jasper's response, "Here, maybe this will clear up your head," she stated as she handed him some coffee. "Thanks," Jasper said as he took a sip of the coffee, "I wanted to ask you…what did you do after you left yesterday with that guy?" Alice turned to Jasper as she answered, "Oh, James you mean. He seems like a nice guy and everything. We just talked a bit on the ride home. But…he did ask me on a date and I said yes." As Alice finished her sentence, she scanned Jasper's face trying to find a hint of jealousy to give her some hope in that Jasper felt the same way about her. _Nothing._ "Cool," Jasper responded, burying his true feelings about it, "When is it?" Alice looked down at her laptop disappointed, "Today actually, after our last class. We're going to go bowling and watch a movie. That's why I look extra nice today." The only thing Jasper could do was nod as jealousy erupted in his body. Silence ensued causing them to feel awkward. With the appearance of Maria, silence and awkwardness disappeared. Maria sat down next to Jasper and wrapped her arms around him and started to kiss him. Seeing this, Alice turned away in disgust, thinking of a way to get out of there. She quickly packed her things and got up. "I just remembered I had stuff to do at the computer lab. I'll just see you in English class later," Alice said quickly to Jasper and left. Jasper wanted to stop her but Maria had a good grip on his lips. His eyes could only trail Alice's figure as she exited the cafeteria.

English class came and gone. "So he's picking you up for your date?", Jasper asked as he packed his things. "Yea, he goes to college nearby here and his classes ended by now so he should be here soon," Alice responded as she packed her things. "Do you really think it's a good idea?", Jasper asked while trying to downplay his jealousy. Alice shot him a quizzical look, "What do you mean?" Jasper only reaction was to look away to search for a good answer. "Well," he began as they headed outside the classroom, "You don't know him all that well and he doesn't seem like a good guy." Alice tensed up as Jasper finished his statement. "What do you know?", she said coldly. Jasper was taken aback from Alice's suddenly angered tone, he never seen her like this before and was quite scared.

"What do you know about those who are bad or not?", she continued, "Before you start judging people you don't know you should remind yourself of one thing. You're girlfriend is Maria. We both know how much of a bad person she is. As my best friend you should have been there for me when she teased me like we were in elementary school all over again. She spread rumors that I was some crazy girl that needed to be admitted into a mental facility. And it wasn't just me she sought to ruin. Whoever was of good use to her, she used and when they weren't needed anymore, she destroyed them emotionally. I was only spared because of my friendship with you. I wouldn't be surprised if she finds another boyfriend who might be of more use to her. Despite all of this, I accepted the fact that you liked her for whatever reasons you had because you were my best friend and I just wanted you to be happy. I thought you would do the same for me but I was clearly wrong."

With that, Alice turned her back to Jasper and walked out of the building as fast as she could to hide the tears that were threatening to pour out. As she walked to where James was going to pick her up, she started to regret what she said. _I single-handedly ruined our friendship in 2 minutes. I was just jealous and mad. What am I going to do now?," _she asked herself. Meanwhile, after letting the words sink as he walked to his car, Jasper knew she was right. He was wrong for what he did and now is the time to make it up to her. He just hopes it isn't too late now. But first things first… Jasper picked up his phone and dialed a number that he would never dial again after this moment. "Hey Maria, where are you? We need to talk…"


	3. Shooting Stars

_**Shooting Stars**_

It's Friday morning and the alarm clock reads 8:15 AM.

**:: BEEP:: ::BEEP:: ::BEEP::**

Jasper reached out under his covers and pressed the snooze button. These past three days were horrible. Ever since the events of Monday, Alice hasn't talked to him. Jasper really did not want to get out of bed. He has no purpose, no reason to live his life if Alice wasn't a part of it. However, he knew better than to skip school although he most likely won't be paying attention in his classes. He would probably pass out since he hasn't received a good night's sleep these days, always tossing and turning in bed. Jasper quickly got ready and headed to school. The car ride seemed shorter now that Alice didn't want to go with him.

Jasper's first class went by quickly or at least that what he thought. He spent the whole time sulking. Without Alice, nothing seemed important enough. It was as if Alice made him a person. The bell signaling the end of the class was the only thing that took his mind off of his problems, albeit only for 20 seconds. Jasper quickly packed his things and headed to the cafeteria.

Jasper spotted a table and sat down. He didn't really have a reason to be there. His appetite wasn't all there because of the same reason: Alice. He only came here to see Alice, although from afar but it was enough for him. He scanned the cafeteria to see if Alice was already situated. As he scanned the first half of the cafeteria, he spotted Maria sitting with her minions of this particular week. She will probably have a whole new set of minions to exploit by next week. Maria turned and caught Jasper looking and gave him a death glare. This triggered the memory of their quick break-up.

_Jasper waited in an empty classroom for Maria to arrive. When she finally arrived, she ran up to hug him and kiss him. "Hey baby," she said, "What did you want to talk about?" Jasper pulled Maria off of him and took a deep breath, "I think…no, I __want__ to break-up." Jasper gulped as he watched Maria's expression change from blissfully happy to scarily angry. "You're …breaking up…with…with me? No one ever breaks up with me!," she shouted. She searched for something nearby her. She made her way to the blackboard and picked up an eraser. As she threw it at him, she shouted, "Is this about Alice, that loser? I am so much better than her! No one ever rejects me! You're lucky to have me." Jasper grew angry as she continued. "You're wrong," Jasper stated, "Alice is a million times a better person than you will ever be. You might be attractive on the outside but on the inside, you're rotten to the core. I was an idiot to ignore this. You lose to Alice in every aspect." Jasper left the room and slammed the door shut. As she started walking, feeling free and refreshed, he could hear Maria scream and throw chairs around through the walls. She was definitely insane._

It hasn't been the same since then. No Maria and no Alice. He could do without Maria but without Alice…there is practically nothing. It was as if he was forever trapped in an abyss of darkness. He scanned the second half of the cafeteria and finally spotted her. She was sitting a couple of tables away with someone. Jasper squinted to get a better look and when he figured out who it was, his hands clenched into fists. He now wished that the university checked IDs to see if the person actually attended in order to keep out non-students like James. Jasper spots James reaching over and grabs Alice's hand. The sight of this made him sick and immediately felt that he saw enough. He quickly packed his things and headed to his English class.

* * *

The clock in the living room currently reads 7:0 PM.

At this time, Alice and Jasper _would_ be hanging out with Alice for their Friday night games-movies-sleepover tradition that has been upheld since the end of elementary school. Unfortunately, on this particular Friday evening, Jasper is found all alone bored out of his mind. He couldn't stand it anymore so he got up and drove to the local movie theater to watch the latest comedy. As he sat through the movie, he did not laugh once. Jasper could not stop looking at the empty seat next to him and envisioned Alice laughing at the movie. Her smile and laughter always made everything a bit brighter. He couldn't help but smile. As Alice's image fades, Jasper smiles fades just the same and lets out a sigh. When the movie finally ended, Jasper decided to take a drive around town to take his mind off of things. Unfortunately for him, nothing could make the situation disappear. When it neared 10:00 PM, Jasper decided it was time to head home.

It was only natural to go by Alice's house when going to his own. He saw that Alice's front porch lights were still on and wondered if the Brandon family forgot to turn them off. At the corner of his eyes, he spotted a figure sitting on the steps of the porch. Jasper slowed down to get a better view of who it was. He soon realized it was Alice and that she was crying. Jasper quickly parked in front of her house and ran up next to her. Alice looked up in shock and tried to wipe her tears but with no luck.

"What's wrong?," Jasper asked, kneeling down to her level. She hesitated in telling Jasper but gave in due to his insistence. "It's James," she said through her tears, "he tried to take advantage of me." Jasper, on impulse grabbed Alice and pulled her into an embrace. "I am sorry for what happened," Jasper said as he stroked her back trying to comfort her. Alice caught her breath as her crying drew to an end, "I think James feels even more sorry." Jasper gave her a confused look and Alice continued, "I kind of…beat him up. Punched him a couple of times and kicked him…_there_. Let's just say…he is going to need time to let those bruises heal." Jasper couldn't help but laugh and so did Alice.

When the laughter died down, Alice thought it was time for her to speak. "I'm sorry. I should have listened to you before. I was out of line for what I said about Maria," Alice exclaimed. Jasper shook his head, "It's my fault too. I shouldn't have judged him even though I was right about him," he said with a hint of pride, "You were completely right about Maria. I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize it. If it makes you feel any better, I broke up with her a few days ago. Can you ever forgive me?" Jasper knew her answer when she flashed that smile that he was so accustomed to. Even with her puffy, red eyes, she still looked breath-taking.

Out on the porch sat Jasper and Alice staring up into the dark sky. "Look!," exclaimed Jasper, "The stars are starting to peek out." Alice watched as the stars illuminated the skies and grew excited at what she saw next. "It's a shooting star," she said as she jumped up, "Hurry! Make a wish." Jasper stood up from his seat and they both closed their eyes to wish upon a star. _I wish Alice will be mine forever_, Jasper thought to himself. When they both finished making their wish, they sat back down.

"So what did you wished for?," Jasper asked. "I can't tell you," Alice responded, "Unless…you tell me your wish first." Jasper contemplated on whether he should but gave in from Alice's constant nudging. This was the moment of truth. "I wished for you," Jasper started out as Alice's expression turned to that of shock, "It has taken me over twenty years to realize it but you're the one. You're the one I want to live my life with now and forever. I'm sorry it took me so long to ---." Jasper's confession ended prematurely as Alice's lips crashed into his. "My wish was you too.," she responded when they their lips detached for air, "I've been waiting a long time for you to say this. Took you long enough!," Jasper was completely relieved and pulled a beaming Alice into another kiss. "I hope it's not too late to hold up on our Friday night tradition," Alice responded with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. Jasper couldn't help but smile at how fortunate he was. "Of course not," Jasper responded, "Just promise me you won't hurt me like you did with you-know-who if you ever get mad at me." They both broke into laughter at this statement. Alice turned to Jasper and give him the most loving look, "I promise."

With that, they both got up and walked to Jasper's car hand in hand. Tonight was the perfect night and the best end to a school week. People always desired for their wishes to come true and tonight, theirs' definitely did.

* * *

_I been so busy with school that I didn't have time to write it up but here you go. The next and final chapter to my story. I know my writing still needs more work but I'm doing the best I can. I hope you enjoy this story. I have some ideas on future Jasper/Alice stories so I hope to have time to write them up. Thank you for taking time reading my work. =]_


End file.
